


yeah, we'll be alright

by robs



Series: @La Torre di Carta [6]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/F, Short & Sweet
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Dire di no ad Amberle è sempre difficile.





	yeah, we'll be alright

 

Dire di no ad Amberle è sempre difficile, da una parte perché è raro che la sua ragazza le chieda di fare qualcosa che trova davvero sgradevole e dall'altra perché Eretria si sente ancora in colpa per il modo in cui l'ha trattata quando si sono incontrate per la prima volta grazie all'insistenza di Wil; si era comportata da stronza, adesso può ammetterlo senza problemi, e solo perché per qualche motivo aveva deciso che i pettegolezzi che giravano sulla giovane ereditiera, al contrario delle innumerevoli voci che giravano su lei stessa, fossero fondati. Pensarci le lascia ancora l'amaro in bocca, anche se ormai è storia vecchia.

Non avrebbero festeggiato il loro primo anniversario insieme, qualche mese prima, se la loro relazione non si fosse evoluta abbastanza da superare le disastrose prime impressioni.

Questo però non significa che rispondere positivamente all'invito di Amberle a trascorrere il weekend di Pasqua a casa Elessedil sia una cosa semplice: le voci sulla sua ragazza erano infondate, ne ha più e più volte avuto le prove, ma dubita che lo siano anche tutte quelle sulla sua famiglia e non è sicura di avere la pazienza di rimanere per così tanto tempo sotto gli sguardi sdegnosi di vecchi snob che pensano di essere superiori a lei, solo perché qualche secolo prima la loro famiglia era strettamente legata a quella reale.

Ha avuto abbastanza esperienze con persone del genere da bastarle per tutta la vita, a dirla tutta, ma è stata Amberle a chiederle di accompagnarla e, be', dirle di no è _estremamente_ difficile; soprattutto quando il sorriso della ragazza illumina tutto il suo viso, quando le dà la sua risposta, in quel particolare modo che non ha ancora mai fallito nel farle trattenere il respiro perché _wow_.

Quindi no, non è per niente entusiasta all'idea di trascorrere tre lunghi giorni in compagnia di persone che probabilmente la guarderanno come se fosse l'ultima dei pezzenti, ma è sicura di poter sopportare questo e altro se Amberle continuerà a guardarla in questo modo.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all'iniziativa “[Easter Run Down the Tower!](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61200730)” del forum La Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt Situazione/9 (A e B stanno insieme da quasi un anno e A invita B al pranzo pasquale di famiglia. B non sembra particolarmente entusiasta.) + Missione/2 (AU, Slice of Life, SFW) + Tema/3 (Romantico)


End file.
